Bleach: Detrahamus Entitatem
Bleach: Encroaching Entity Years ago a small band of heroes banded together to help save the world and restore the spirit king back to his full power. They did so by becoming spiritual warriors, titanic in power and using the now learned control of reiryoku, were able to defeat the Titans and restore Order. The narrative will parallel the past with the future as more and more things become introduced and become made clear. Before the start of the story in the present there were two young Shinigami's of Noble Blood, Meru of Clan Majin and Izanami Spina. They were in love but, as it was forbidden for Nobles to marry, so they had to keep their relationship a secret. They grew up together, rivals in all inclusive of love, reaching Shikai within days of each other. In order to continue her relationship with Meru, Izanami emancipated herself from her Noble Clan of Spina, renouncing all rights and privileges associated with therefore. Meru's old father only had two children to continue on the name, whereas Izanami had 3 siblings all ready to continue the Spina name. She renamed herself Iza Amenhoko and joined the 3rd Division. She joined under Captain Otori Futagawa, and quickly rose to Vice-captain and attained her own Bankai, still spending time with her twin brother, one day they were investigating a weird spiritual anomaly on earth related to the spirit density and were attacked by The Hollow King. The Hollow King quickly took care of Captain Futagawa, but his attempts to kill Iza were resisted by her, so taking a liking to her tenacious soul, he turned her instead into a hollow. She quickly became a Hollow General and later becoming the Secondus Espada upon becoming an Arrancar, her old name and old life forgotten she became Maria Volantis. Iza's brother Izanagi also left the clan after he felt they did not care enough for his twin. He changed his name to Nagi Amen'hoko and he eventually became the 3rd division Captain. Meru eventually inherited his family seat and became the head of the 5th Division, in his attempt to find the hollow king and figure out what happened to Iza he used secret Majin techniques to gain an inner hollow and access to all associated powers. Eventually Meru came face to face with the Secondus Espada. As he fought the great Arrancar, a being descended towards them and in a bright light and eerie glow, the were consumed. When they emerged they knew, they knew who they were, who each other was, and what they had to do, they knew so much it was their burden. Soon Seven Titans would walk the earth and they had to play their path. The Pure Souls - The Past The Story So Far -Shoshin -Miraiko -Asuchi -Rasko -Onimei -Ouranos -Chronos -Rhea -Krios The Encroaching Entity - The Present The Rogues/ Project Pollux - Hiro Yagami - Selina Khrall - Morgana 'Miragu' Mirragus -Akito 'Adelheid' Misato -Kagato Tsurugi-Nishin -Neraziel Divina The Gotei 13 1st Division Zeus Captain: Haijime Tenno VC: 3rd: Chinatsu Yagami 2nd Division Hades Captain: Kagura Oshii VC: Saori 3rd: Rena 3rd Division Poseidon Captain: Nagi Amenhoko VC: 4th Division Apollo Captain: Viola Lioncourt VC: 5th Division Aphrodite Captain: Meru Majin VC: 6th Division Hermes Captain: Sirus Spina VC: 7th Division Hera Captain: Natsumi Yagami VC: Yari 8th Division Dionysus Captain: Roshi Kagawa VC: 9th Division Athena Captain: Setsuka Yagami VC: Selina Khrall 10th Division Artemis Captain: Emilia 'M' Rhea VC: Jove Rhea 11th Division Ares Captain: Shin Yagami VC: 12th Division Hepheastus Captain: Sora Manjoume VC: Ran Manjoume 13th Division Demeter Captain: Saeko Karasu VC: Yukihime Fuyu Noble Families - Yagami - Tsurugi - Spina - Manjoume - Majin Spiritual Types -Empowered Humans -- Fullbringers/Shifters --Quincies --Darkstars -Shinigami --Grand Council of Nobles --Academy --Kido Corps --Records Department --Special Ops --R&D Division -Hollow Hollow King -Hybrids Leda Scheme -The Rogues/Project Pollux -The G1's (Generation 1)/Project Helen -The G2's (Generation 2)/ Project Castor General -IzaMaria Volantis (Arrancar)